Occurrence in Australia
by Fedishi
Summary: OK, so basically, Claire is hiding from umbrella in Australia, but there she bumps into Wesker typical. Please RR. Disclaimer: i don't own REwell duh! FIC NOW DISCONTINUED
1. Monsoon

A young woman stood watching the sunset, a slight breeze blowing a stray hair in her face. She reached up and brushed it away, as she stood thinking to herself. 'I hope Chris is OK.' Her brother Chris was somewhere in New Zealand, hiding out from Umbrella, a 'pharmaceutical company' that actually manufactured Bio Organic Weapons. It had been harrying Claire and Chris ever since they had discovered what the company was really doing. Claire was hiding out in the Australian outback, where it was almost impossible to be found.  
  
'Damn them, I really miss Chris … and those bastards, they killed Steve! And what happened to Sherry?' She hadn't seen Sherry since she left her with Leon outside of Racoon City. Leon was surposed to be finding clues about Sherry's whereabouts. 'I just hope she's OK, wherever she is.' Claire turned and walked inside the small hut she had rented for the night. She was in the last town she would come to before she set out into the wilderness, and previously today she had stocked up on supplies to last her for at least two weeks. Instead of her motorbike she had a jeep, which she would sleep and live inside of.  
  
The deep red glow of the hazy evening sun fell gently through the open doorway of her hut as Claire lay down to rest. The rustle of gum leaves could be heard from nearby trees as native animals scrounged up food from their branches. It was nice to know the sounds came from harmless creatures for once. Thoughts of her brother, Sherry and her lost comrades filled her mind as she drifted off to sleep. That night she did not sleep well, and tossed violently as in her dreams she reanimated Steve's death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Claire awoke, the sun was already well into the sky. She quickly got up and donned her new jacket with the words "let me live" printed on the back. She devoured several all-day breakfast bars, then chucked her sleeping bag and 'happy baby' pillow (A/N: Rachel!) in the back of her jeep. She hopped in the cab and turned the radio on loudly as she set off into the outback. The road ahead was open and bright. Scattered trees and shrubs formed spots across the barren brown terrain.  
  
Nearing midday, it became too hot to wear her jacket, so she pulled it off and tossed it onto the passenger seat. She had the radio turned up loud and the air conditioning on full blast. 'God it's hot here, but at night it's bloody freezing. I just had to choose to hide out here, didn't I! Oh well.' She covered a lot of distance that day.  
  
When the sun started to set, she decided that it was time to stop. For most of the afternoon she had been travelling through a narrow, and not very deep, gorge. She didn't notice the billowing monsoon clouds looming in the distance (A/N: hahahaha, looming, loomis, get it? oh never mind). As she slept the torrents of rain gushed down in the mountains nearby, and unknown to Claire, the water would soon flood the gorge she was sheltering in. 


	2. Saviour

Yay, I got some reviews! So, here's your reward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She awoke to a strange roaring sound. It was barely audible over the sound of the rain falling, but her sharpened hearing picked it up. Puzzled, she got out of the jeep and stood on the cool ground. She shivered in the cold night air, made even cooler by the storm. "What's that noise?" she muttered out loud to herself.  
  
The moon suddenly shone out from behind a cloud, illuminating the gorge… and a huge wall of water flowing towards her! Her eyes opened wide in horror as the water continued it's rapid approach. She then remembered a documentary she had watched a long time ago about flash floods in Australia, caused by monsoons. 'God I'm stupid.' Her eyes scanned for a way out of the gorge, but to no avail. She clung desperately onto the jeep's roof rack as the water slammed into the jeep. Luckily the raging waters lifted it afloat, though it rolled in the water continuously, causing Claire to hold her breath for a majority of the time, completely exhausting her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Further downstream, a man sat in his tent, on top of the cliffs of the gorge. He was angry. 'What's the point of having a sentry here when there's about to be a flood?' He thought to himself. 'No one would be stupid enough to try to get to the head quarters this way when the gorge is completely flooded with water. They'd have to be complete idiots to even think about it.' He was watching the darkened gorge, when the moon came out from behind the clouds, and after a few minutes he could see the torrents of water gushing through below.  
  
Then something upstream caught his eye and he left his tent, to stand on the edge of the cliff so he could get a better view. 'What the hell?' He could now see that it was a jeep… and there was a person clinging on the roof! "So much for no one being stupid enough" he muttered to himself. When the jeep was nearly opposite him he dived into the water and swam over to the person. She was unconscious. He took hold of her arm, pulled her back to the bank, and carried her back to his tent, where he set about drying her off. "Claire…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, can anyone guess who Claire's mysterious saviour is? Hmmm, and I wonder what company he could be working for. Tell me in your review ;) 


	3. Bird of prey

Thanks everyone who reviewed (which was only 2 people, lol). Claire Burnside267: well the company is HCF, but no, it's not Steve. AMYANGEL: nope, not Leon either. I guess you'll just have to read this chapter if you want to find out who it is *wink wink, nudge nudge*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Claire awoke feeling warm and dry. She opened her eyes, but immediately shut them because of the bright light that momentarily blinded her. Claire vaguely remembered a flood, and holding desperately onto the roof of her jeep. 'Must have been a nightmare, though it seemed pretty real' she thought. She opened her eyes for a second time, but kept them open until she got used to the light. What she then saw surprised her.  
  
She was in a tent! She saw the door flap and crawled outside through it. She stood up and examined her surroundings. She could see where a campfire had been, but it was obviously put out by the rain last night. 'I guess it really did happen after all.' The campsite was on the top of a cliff, and looking down she guessed that it was the same gorge she had been travelling along yesterday. 'No sign of my jeep, or my stuff.' She sighed, then started to wonder who had actually saved her. She looked around but there was no one in sight. 'I guess I'll just have to wait till whoever it is gets back.' And with that she sat down on a flat, reasonably comfortable rock to wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At that time, the man was going through the wreckage of Claire's jeep, to find anything that she might need and was still in useable condition. He found some clothes, including her jacket (which could easily be dried), some food sealed in foil (though the boxes they were in were rather soggy), and some other odds and ends. He picked up the stuff and headed back to the camp. 'I wonder if she's awake yet?' he thought. (A/N: I wonder if he looked at her underwear? What? Why are you looking at me like that? It was just an innocent question! *Scowls at reader*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Claire was watching a hawk circle lazily in the sky, held aloft by the strong thermal currents that eminated from the rocky ground below. Her stomach rumbled (she hasn't eaten since last night) but she didn't know where the food was kept, and she really didn't want to go looking through the persons things, so she continued waiting.  
  
Claire heard footsteps approaching behind her and stood up, spinning around to face the man at the same time. She could see that it was a man, taller than she was and wearing black clothes with HCF printed on the stomach, but she couldn't see his face, due to the fact that all of Claire's stuff was being held in front of it. The man then spoke "Greetings Claire" and dropped her stuff in a pile on the ground. Claire then gasped and took a step back, because standing infront of her was… Albert Wesker  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, did that surprise you? Review please :) 


	4. Why?

Thanks again to all the people who reviewed, there were 7 of you this time, yey! I hope you all enjoy my story so far, and I hope Wesker's appearance (and not Steve's or Leon's) didn't disappoint anyone. PS if my story's a bit crappy today, please excuse me because I am having my first case of writer's block :(  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"…Wesker?" Claire was too shocked to say anything else. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open, and her eyes widened. After she stood like that for a full minute, Wesker started to laugh. "Humhum hahaha" (A/N: that was SURPOSED to sound like Wesker's laugh, OK, so leave me alone) "What's so funny?" Claire growled in challenge. "Why you of course," was his answer, followed by another laugh. "I'm not going to hurt you though, unless you provoke me, so stop acting like a child." Claire glared at Wesker, "I am NOT acting like a child!" she practically yelled at him. Wesker just smirked in reply to her outburst. He then gestured to her pile of stuff on the ground, "would you deal with this? I have other things I must attend to right now." And with that, he jumped away with inhumane speed, leaving Claire all alone once again.  
  
Claire's stomach growled, reminding her it was time to eat. Claire cursed under her breath, she had completely forgotten to ask Wesker where any food was kept. 'Too late now,' Claire thought to herself, dejected. She looked at her things dumped on the ground and saw a packet of her favourite all- day breakfast bars amongst the other things. She smiled to herself, 'I'm glad those didn't get soggy.' She rapidly pulled four bars wrapped with foil out of the box and started to eat them (once she had unwrapped them, of course). When she was finished eating she became bored, and began reading the information on the back of the wrapper. "Warning: may contain traces of nuts…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I wonder, why did he save me? And why isn't he attempting to kill me?' Claire had been wondering about Wesker for nearly an hour now. She decided she would ask him when he returned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Claire heard Wesker behind her, and he seemed to be talking to himself. 'Odd.' She looked around and saw that he had his little earpiece, transmitter thingy (A/N: you know, that little microphone communication thing that stops him killing Claire the first time they meet in RECVX). He was talking to someone called… Carrol?  
  
Claire couldn't help but grin, and when he seemed to have finished talking she teasingly asked, "Is Carrol your girlfriend?" "No! Carrol is a guy." Claire raised her eyebrow at him, so he quickly explained, " It's his last name." "Oh," Claire replied, and started laughing (A/N: phew, for a moment there I thought that Wesker might have been gay *shivers at the thought*). Claire then remembered what she had to ask him, "Wesker?" "Yes," he replied. "Umm…" she wasn't sure how to ask him. She decided to just ask, "why did you save me from the flood? And why haven't you killed me since?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, she finally popped the question. (It took me about 2 hours to write this, annoying writer's block *scowls at writers block*) So how will Wesker answer? Find out next time on 'Occurrence in Australia'. 


	5. Conversations- part 1

Yey, 5 reviews, I just love getting reviews, and all of them have been positive so far, that just makes me soooooo happy :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wesker had been worried that she might ask him that, and the truth was, he wasn't really sure. She was looking at him expectantly so he had to tell her something, so once again he told her the truth, "Well… I um… I'm not completely sure… but I suppose it's because I really don't have anything against you, just against your brother." He scowled when he had to mention Chris (A/N: scowl… my favourite facial expression). "But then why did you try to kill me back on Rockfort Island, if you don't hate me?" Claire asked curiously. "I didn't really have a chance to think things over then, I guess," was his reply. "You aren't very much like your brother, you know? He was always very sensible, but you are young and naive." Claire blushed slightly at that remark, but kept talking.  
  
As she was talking to him he couldn't help but notice that she was quite attractive, 'you could even go so far as to say that she's beautiful,' he thought to himself. He then realised Claire had been asking him a question and that she was waiting for him to answer her. "What?" he asked. "I said, what are you doing here anyway? I don't surpose you're on a camping trip," she added sarcastically. "Well I shouldn't really tell you, but near here is one of HCF's main head quarters and laboratories. I'm on sentry duty, which I dispise, but I suppose it's lucky I am because then I was here to rescue you," Wesker said this last part with a smirk. "Stop grinning like that or I'll wipe that smirk off your face!"  
  
Wesker was grinning because he found it funny that he hated, no, dispised one Redfield so much, yet he seemed to get on quite well with another. He actually found that he liked her rather a lot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry that this chapter's so short but I still have writer's block, I just need some inspiration. I won't be updating this story for a few days because ~ it's my birthday (yey) ~ so I will be too busy too write anything for at least two days. Sorry but I can't help it. Till next time, bye *waves* 


	6. Conversations- part 2

I'm back!! OK, since my last chappie was so short I made a second part to it. And I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, blah blah blah, etc. The show must go on! *Lame attempt at being dramatic*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wesker then asked, "and what are you doing out here? Why aren't you with your brother and his little group?" "Isn't it obvious? I'm hiding-out here." "And you're doing such a good job," Wesker sarcastically informed her. Claire couldn't help but laugh at that. It was then Wesker's turn to blush.  
  
Just then, Claire's stomach made a small gurgling noise. She grinned sheepishly, and said "Are you hungry?" Wesker was silent for a moment, then decided, "If you cook." Claire nodded, then followed Wesker to his tent, where he got out the things for Claire to cook, and a little gas cooker. (A/N: what did you expect him to have? A microwave or something!) Claire cooked the food, and then they sat down near the edge of the cliff and ate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wesker turned and watched the setting sun. "I have to go back to HQ (A/N: which is short for head quarters in case you didn't know, which you probably did, so that was probably a complete waste of time) tomorrow morning. What will you do then?"  
  
Claire thought for a while, then turned to look Wesker in the eyes and asked him, "could I go with you?" He nodded and then stood up, yawning. Something occurred to Claire then, "where can I sleep?" Wesker pointed at his tent, "In there, if you want," he suggested. "There's enough room for us both."  
  
So Claire followed him into his tent and they both lay down on the ground to sleep. Wesker quickly dozed off, but Claire found it too hard to sleep because she was cold. After an hour of lying there shivering, she crawled over to where Wesker lay and curled up next to him. 'It's definitely warmer over here,' she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep at last.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ohhh, how sweet, they like each other. By the way, I'd like to know if people want me to make this a lemon or not. As usual, tell me in your reviews. 


End file.
